ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
James Tompkins
James Tompkins is a character from the series, Brandon 10. Appearance James Tompkins takes the appearance of an ordinary human child. He wears a white lab coat that's too big for him ontop of a black T-Shirt and cargo pants. He also has brown, messy hair and brown eyes. Personality James is a excitable and hopeful person. He tries to see the good in things. When confronted when a seemingly hostile force, he tries to talk his way out of it. James also likes science fiction and things to do with aliens. James likes to consider himself to be Brandon's biggest fan and would take it personal if someone else were to think they were. Powers and Abilities James has a high intellect which allows him to create useful machines and devices as well. He also is good with hacking abilities as he can pick up transmissions and signals including ones sent from government facilities. James is also very resourceful as he uses most things from his pockets such as chalk or batteries into tools or weapons as seen in Across the Planes when he constructs a battery explosive. James comes up plenty of ideas and is also a quick learner as he managed to theorize on the dimensional rift without actually seeing it before. Weaknesses Due to him being Human, he does not have any special abilities which makes him affected to practically anything. He is also a child and might not get the same permissions as someone older. He also not as strong as an older Human being. Being an unexperienced kid, James also gets scared in battle or scared to go into one. Biography James has been interested in alien activity and noticed that most activity was in Bellwood. He decided to investigate and discovered patterns that normally no one would notice which helped him with putting together clues for solving the mystery behind the alien appearances. He then figured out that Brandon Tennyson was the source of the alien heroes in Bellwood and uploaded it to a website with various security codes. Unfortunately, James' website was hacked and the secret was uploaded to the Internet where news broke out and Brandon's secret was known. Since then, James had locked himself within his laboratory until he got an unexpected visit from Brandon 10, himself. After explaining the situation and being forgiven by the team, James helped them by showing them a hacked G.E.I.T. transmission about an alien attack. After a while, James had helped Brandon with adjusting the Ultimatrix after it absorbed DNA X's DNA. Appearances Ultimate Hero *A Hero is Known (First Appearance) *The Awakening *Genetics *The Ultimate Enemy *Welcome to Atlantis *Tomb Raider *The Spy Who Evolved Me *Across the Planes *Australian Force *James Saves the Day *Showdown in Little Tokyo *The Big Electricity *Easy Magic *The Hungry Alien *The Three Brandons Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey (NPC) Online Games *Critical Crisis (NPC) Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Relationships Love Interests *Barbara - James seems to have some romantic interest for Barbara, a 10 year old girl that goes to his school as well. While they seem to be friends now, and even closer after having to work together to save Brandon and his team, James still seems nervous while getting complaints from her and oftens takes back a compliment that slipped out of his mouth in a panicing manner. He even blushes and remains frozen in place when getting hugged by her. It is unknown if he wants to settle with a friendship with her or is too scared to advance their relationship. Prehaps he is too young for now. Trivia *James was originally going to be a chubby teenager in a well-fit lab coat who wore glasses and worked in a hand-made lab in a warehouse but that idea was scrapped. *According to James, he is Brandon's biggest fan. *James has apparently been watching Brandon's actions, throughout Alien Force, through Internet research as revealed in A Hero is Known. *He was the one who revealed Brandon's secret onto the Internet. **However, it was only posted as a theory while a hacker accessed the website and spread the information that James developed onto The Internet. *James works as the team's scientific analyst of DNA X's Genetic Sample salvaged from the Ultimatrix. *James is the third person to work on the Ultimatrix aside from Brandon; the first being Coco and the second being Erudiden. *James became apart of Brandon's team in Welcome to Atlantis. *James is the sixth character to have an episode with his name in it; the first being The Conqueror in the episode with the same name, the second being Coco in Coco 10, the third being The Mutater in The Mutater and the Mutated Transformations, the fourth being Brandon in Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 1, and the fifth being Sparky in Sparky Runs Away. *In A Hero is Known, James has his coat collar up but in episodes like James Saves the Day, his coat collar is down. *James Tompkins was nominated as Featured Character in May 2015 and won. *In Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest, James had invented a fail-safe system that had science facilities around the world scan for and collect dimensional energy. Gallery JamesAHIK.png|James in A Hero is Known JamesForest.png|James in James Saves the Day James UC.png|James in Ultimate Conquest Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Characters Category:Scientists Category:GEIT